Matthew Pratt
The business man who used to be a womaniser and obsessed with his own strength he found Christ and is now married to Carla and step father to Rico. Early Life Born in Chelsea, Matthew came from a wealthy background and he also became a business man known to act like big man on campus who had numerous o relationships with women including that of Deidre Simmons while she was married. He was known to live a party lifestyle, make loads of money, be a business tycoon and his womanising which he seemed to do so in a rather unapologetic lifestyle. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 He comes to Grasmere Valley from Volume 19 after his business collapsed and is mow married to Carla and step-father to Rico. Volume 22 Matthew Pratt is among those on the trip to Shally Town for a holiday along with his new wife Carla and Rico, his recently adopted son and biological son of Carla's.. Although Matthew is tempted to go back to his old philandering, irresponsible ways while at the water park, he realises the life he has now as a husband, father and Christian is far greater than that and he gladly abstains from giving in to his temptation. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #94 Only the Holy #94 Tale of Alberta Parkinson Matthew who has become interested in Christianity and wants to go to the church in Gracefield for a service. Alberta Parkinson is rather horrified by this, believing he is not worthy to attend church due to his well known background of being a womaniser, a dirty business man and playboy. She reports her concerns to Gary Robinson. He however shocks Alberta with saying Matthew should be able to attend as those who know they are sinners should be coming to church not those who have not realised there need for a saviour to which he heavily implies Alberta has no concept of this. Alberta is livid and mad but Matthew goes and it seems is really intrigued by what takes place and is thankful for the opportunity. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 4 Rise to Fall Matthew Pratt, a business man and rival to PJ Simmons comes into town wanting to build condos and other business venture ideas to destroy Grasmere Valley’s lovely scenery. It turns out that Matthew had been with Deidre Simmons, his wife had stolen her away from PJ, slept with her and then threw her out when he was done. The entire gang are angry at his presence, especially PJ Simmons as due to him being back, his wife has come down but to see Matthew instead of PJ who she said was a better lovely and kisses better than her husband. While Nanny Prescot tries to get a plan together, when everyone is asleep PJ and Devon go out to Club Flamingo to see Matthew hang out with his latest conquest Bonnie Floosy. Devon realising they could be something incriminating in Matthew’s bag causes a scene where the entire club start fighting and the pair who are in disguise both dressed in Abraham Lincoln like suites and top hat, get the bag with Devon only knowing what is real damaging in the bag. When the pair get home, Deidre is up worried sick and PJ and her have a fight about Matthew to which she exclaims she is about to leave with Nanny Prescot pleading for her to stay. Devon convinces her to stay when he gets her to read the little booklet he got from Matthew’s bag. The next day during when Matthew was giving a big speech to the turn trying to get them to all back the idea of the condos and his other ideas, Devon jumps on stage with Steve Tyler and Run DMC popping up as they reveal in their rap that Matthew wets the bed and picks his nose. Much to everyone’s horror everyone including Bonnie Floosy leaves him immediately and his business reputation is ruined. Afterwards PJ reconciles with Deidre who has now vowed to stay in the Grasmere Valley area in order to get a house for the pair while Devon gets a visit from Matthew who says thank you for what he did as it caused to have a breakdown and to realise all the stuff he relied on was useless but that one thing he needed to rely on was Christ for the forgiveness of sins. When PJ finds out that Matthew has done this, he is livid as he is irritated, he is now saved. Episode 18 As Easter Comes On Easter Sunday, Matthew is among those along with Nancy Forster, Harvey Dontos, Abdul McGray and Eric Gladville who ends up getting baptised. There ends up being a commotion with Champaine, all excited to see the men being baptised and getting wet wanting to do the same thing despite not being a Christian and ending up in the water herself. Season 3 Episode 5 Ain't No Musical Dumb Enough Matthew Pratt ends up being drafted in Ms Izodel dumb musical which the likes of Devon, Gypsie from Pakipsy, David Braxton, Billy Santiamo, Abdul McGray, Kate Carey, Ryan Carey also participate in. They end up deciding that they should use Dianna Ross and the Supremes songs for the musical however soon enough they all complain to Nanny Prescot just how much of a liberal nightmare the musical is. They all soon quit one and after the other. Ms Izodel tries to get celebrities involved who are all willing to condemns those who bowed out of the show due to the liberal slant but none of them a bothered enough to join in. Episode 7 Where Do Lonely Hearts Go? Matthew Pratt is forced to go on Blind Date hosted by the cheesy, slimy bad presenter Steve Mermzy. Matthew wants to with each of the contestants to ask whether they are Christian but Steve not liking his questions demands for different questions. He soon does with the contestants Ladonna Palmer, Ms Brahms and Carla, however when Matthew picks Carla, contestant number 3 Steve not liking his answer demands for him to pick Ms Brahms. He doesn’t and ends up asking Carla out on a date. Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean? Part 2 During the Christmas dance when Nanny Prescot is trying to explain the try meaning of Christmas one of the many interruptions to her is Matthew who comes with Carla as his partner to dance at the Christmas dance. Season 4 Episode 1 Vaccancy The gang are back and due to Sheneque leaving, they hold up auditions to have someone else stay in the house and become a new cast member. Matthew doesn't audition but is consulted by the Prescot gang and the vacancy ends up being filled by Abdul McGray. Episode 4 You May Climb Up the Ladder Matthew Pratt’s best friend David Kelly has announced he is going to marry Eva Palmero, Mr Ambrose one night stand that resulted in his son Francesco Ambrose being conceived. The gang when hearing the news tell Mr Ambrose, Mrs Ambrose, Daisy and Janet Herman before going to Marci Collins, David’s ex who was a school teacher and was dumped by David as she didn’t fit in his world of being an up and coming business man. Nanny Prescot wants the police involved to stop the marriage which they refuse. However Nanny Prescot steals their equipment to have a listening device on Matthew who attended the engagement party. There Matthew tells David his concerns about Eva. As a result he is stripped of being the best man and this goes to Mr Billingshurst who is glad David is marrying someone of his own kind. The gang decide to sabotage the wedding and they sneak in with Taylor Swift and provide the music for the ceremony. Marci Collins turns up in a wedding like dress as the gang plead with David to forget his dreams of being a big business man and sacrifice them for Marci which David ends up doing. Episode 11 Kidz He is among those helping out with the Holiday Club at the church and is there for the planning meeting. Episode 17 Just Sing Matthew is among those in the audience during the singing competition to find out who will make and sing the new town anthem. The winner ended up being Dari who sang her own song which was helped written by Kyle Gleeson. Season 5 Episode 2 In or Out Devon’s New track is going nowhere in the charts and Matthew Pratt is stuck trying to find a way to spruce up the town in order to attract visitors after the bad publicity it gained from the Fifth Way cult massacre. Devon has an idea to invite the infamous It girl, Clara Derulo as she seemed to be living embodiment of what is fashionable and what is not. Upon her arrival she immediately goes on about what is in and out and Devon, PJ and Matthew take notes. However soon the stuff she was saying was very shallow and silly and soon enough after she had upset many people in the town with her views of what was in or out, the gang decide to humiliate her at her one woman audience show which she had at the Town Hall where through their questioning they managed to expose Clara is being nothing but vacuous, clueless and having no clue that Hitler is not a name of a hotel franchise, that’s the Hilton and that Fascism has nothing to do with fashion. She is humiliated and runs away crying. Episode 13 Back Down Matthew Pratt is doing a business deal with Mr Billingshurst looking to merge the two companies together much to Nanny Prescot and everyone else advising him not to as it will compromise with his faith by making a business arrangement with a non-Christian. Matthew doesn’t think anything of it. He also announces that his nephew Colin Pratt is starting work at the business there. The gang come over to see how Colin is getting on as well as to try and dissuade Matthew with his dealings which they fail to do. As Nanny Prescot plays the Bible challenge game with her family Matthew bursts and reveals that Colin has been fired due to him offending a co-worker at work due to his faith. Nanny Prescot and the others vow to help and they go to the meeting with the HR department and Mr Billinghurst. They say that Colin is a bigot and intolerant being abusive to a colleague who is a homosexual. This co-worker who complained was Pepe who had seemed to be interested in Colin’s faith and talked to him for hours with Colin under the impression he wanted to hear the Gospel. It turned out knowing his faith he had a Dictaphone recorded what he wanted and used the opportunity to have a Christian fired. Despite Nanny Prescot’s best efforts Colin is fired much to his despair who loses all hope in Pepe who he thought was his friend and life itself. But what makes it worse is Matthew is given a conundrum by Mr Billinghurst who says if he says goodbye to his Christian faith and his nephew the merger can still go ahead. Matthew agrees and dumps Colin’s stuff at Nanny Prescot’s house and turns back on the faith in favour of a business deal. Episode 14 Devontourage Devon and Nanny Prescot who are annoyed of Matthew Pratt going back on his faith and not supporting his own nephew they decide to set up the Devontourage movement which sees its members part of Devons exclusive group which PJ Simmons is happy to have a new gimmick to try and sell, and try to publicly shut down Mr Billinghurst business which has merged with Matthew Pratt’s. It gains traction when Carla splits from Matthew and joins the fight and they even hold a press conference which only has Jill Valentine there, where they publicly denounce Matthew and Mr Billinghurst. Mr Billinghurst ask for Matthew to take care of it or their deal is off. He manages to get Taylor Swift to try and sue them as according to her they had stolen her idea of having an exclusive group like her squad. Nanny Prescot having none of this rushed into her press conference and attacks Taylor. The causes for her to cry and later keep phoning up Nanny Prescot wanting forgiveness. However, the action by Nanny Prescot causes for their goal to be trashed and the group to be disbanded. Episode 17 Golf unlocks the Keys Into Society The meet up is in Rose Park Heights Golf Club and Frugal Mum doesn’t want Nanny Prescot there as she is seen as an embarrassment, and soon her Champaine and Devon cannot go due to them being liabilities. Nanny Prescot is furious and wants revenge. When they come to the golf game there to socialise is some celebrities and Matthew Pratt, due to Matthew being there, they disguise themselves and give each other’s name from the Fresh Prince. Nanny Prescot, Champaine and Devon are there and they successively manage to sabotage the event by using a golf ball machine to start throwing golf balls at them causing great chaos and ruin Frugal chances in society and getting them to all fight each other. At the end Devon, Nanny Prescot, Champaine drive a golf scooter towards them. At the end Hillary Brown and Frugal mum are rather embarrassed by what happened however Hillary does show the guys that they did end up in the society pages, albeit for the wrong reasons. Season 6 Episode 6 Fallen The gang just watched the school play at the school and enjoyed it. Nanny Prescot managed to bump into Dr Sasha Brown, Bouncy Jess and Colin Pratt. But before they about to leave they see Matthew Pratt at the school but as a cleaner and caretaker. The guys all shocked and Nanny Prescot rather gleeful that the men who turned his back on everything to climb up the ladder had to appear to be fallen, they all go to the class room as they find out from Matthew what happened. Eventually Matthew tells them the story that Mr Billingshurst really didn’t want to merge companies with Matthew’s but just gave that impression so that he could take over the company entirely. He manages to do so, ousting Matthew out of everything, forcing him to quit his business position and have no job with the help of his faithful employee hoping to get to the top, Pepe. As a result Matthew job that he could only get was the cleaner at the school. The gang aren’t surprised what happened to him and Nanny Prescot tries to teach him the value of not forsaking your faith and family like he had done before, but he is not interested. At the end as the gang leave he sees Pepe who is now also a cleaner at the school, he had been kicked by Mr Billingshurst also. Season 7 Episode 15 The Backsliding of Devon? When Devon is figuring out whether to turn his back on his faith in order to be truly accepted in the culture and be really popular he bumps into Matthew and Carla who are happily sitting on a bench. Matthew reveals that he Matthew is glad that he is back in obscurity as when he was big it cost him everything, his faith in Christ, Carla and now the couple are back together and are stronger than ever despite not having the same social prestige. Episode 16 The End of the Devon He and Carla are among those at the hospital when Nanny Prescot had a heart attack of which she ends up making a full recovery. He is also seen among the many singing at the wedding of Billy Santiamo and Laura Bright for the finale of the show.